


Jake Jacks

by nsam85



Series: Behind Closed Doors [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Jake T. Austin Freeform, M/M, Male Solo, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Jake T. Austin is alone at the beach and needs to get off...





	

**Author's Note:**

> It may not be the best...but I'm happy with it...you get to see Jake T. Austin jerking off when he's alone...that should count for something.

                Panting, Jake T. Austin flopped down upon the wet sand. Looking out at the sea, he was deep in thought. Earlier, he had noticed quite a few chicks looking at him while he was on his surfboard. He wasn’t really surprised. Wearing only board shorts, he flexed his muscles in a way that looked like he wasn’t trying bring attention to himself. There was some high-pitched giggling once, which made him look over. One of the in the group had undid her top, letting her breasts become exposed. Knowing that it was specifically for him, he waved an arm and gave a thumbs up.

                The problem was, she was hot, and he hadn’t gotten off in three or four days. Though he was no longer a teenager, his sex drive was still intense. Almost immediately he felt his dick growing in his shorts at the sight. They hadn’t waited around for him to come to shore though. So, here he sat in the sand with no one around with a freaking hard on. Glancing around, he got an idea when he was absolutely certain no one was going to see him.

                Not bothering to pull his trunks down, he just reached down and undid the Velcro that held the fly together. Granted, it was already half pulled apart due to his dick pressing against it. Pulling it out, he glanced around one more time. Satisfied he began to pump his six-inch-thick cock. For as long as he could remember, he wished his length was greater. But he guessed that the thickness made up for it. Almost as thick as a beer can at the base, it eventually ended with a rather pointed head. The shaft was a dark tan, with thick veins traveling up to the almost purple head. No one had ever complained about what it looked like, so he didn’t get too worked up over length.

                Not really having a lot of hair around his groin, he didn’t bother man scaping, though he’d heard tons of people talk about it. Sometimes he wondered if he’d trim down there if did have a thick bush. Snorting to himself, he knew perfectly well he’d make it look however the chick wanted it to look. Thinking of what it had felt like the first time a girl had timidly gave his crotch a squeeze after a long days’ work of acting, he closed his eyes. while in the trailer he had gently laid his hand on her thigh, but didn’t move it up to where he had wanted it to go. She had seemed relieved at that, rewarding him with actually unzipping the pants he had been wearing. Her eyes had widened at the thickness of his cock as she stroked him until he came all over her hand.   

                Ignoring everything around him, Jake fell back onto the wet sand. Closing his eyes, he reached down and pulled out his hefty nuts. Rolling them between his fingers, he moaned softly. Suddenly his mind flashed to the tits he had seen only a short while ago. The size hadn’t been that impressive, but he had been staring at the dark tips, which he really liked. Wondering if she would have given him head, or even jerk him off, he increased his speed. The sound of a wave crashing nearby made him reluctantly open his eyes. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he looked around. Seeing he was still alone, he grinned.

                Pushing himself up into a standing position, he walked toward the breaking waves. Had he been a regular Joe, he would have just plopped down and got on with it. But seeing as he was famous, he had to watch everything he did. Standing there for a bit, he continued to stroke his hard dick slowly. Satisfied he would be left alone, he shook his hips and his trunks fell to his ankles. Pretty much nude, he felt the wind flutter across his groin. Grunting, he sat down right at the water line. Falling onto his back again, he groaned as the water lapped at his nuts.

                Biting his lip, he tried to scoot further into the water. Instead, he just sunk deeper into the sand. Sighing, he stayed where was. Placing his feet flat on the sand, he began to thrust into the air. Water slowly started to seep into his crack. Quickening his pumping, he reached down and began to push a finger into his tight hole. It was all too much. Grunting, he gave a final grunt and his shot his load and it landed all over his chest. Abs heaving, he felt the warmth of the liquid pool into the depressions between each muscle. Totally spent, he lowered his ass onto the sand, his feet completely submerged into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
